Biran Ronso (boss)
Biran Ronso is a boss in Final Fantasy X. He fights alongside Yenke Ronso against Kimahri Ronso. Stats Battle Biran and Yenke's HP, Strength, Magic and Agility stat depend on Kimahri's stats. ;HP :Kimahri's STR x STR x STR = Value 1 :Kimahri's MAG x MAG x MAG = Value 2 :(Value 1 + Value 2) / 2 x 16 / 15 = Value 3 :(Value 3 / 32 + 30) x 586 / 730 = HP Value ;STR/MAG :(Kimahri's HP - 644) / 200 = STR/MAG Value Biran's HP is then determined as HP Value x 8. His Strength is determined by (0 = 11, 1 = 12, 2 = 13, 3 = 15, 4 = 17, 5 = 19, 6 = 21, 7 = 22, 8 = 23, 9 = 24, 10 = 25, 11+ = 27). His Magic is half of Yenke's and his Agility is Kimahri's Agility -4. Biran blocks attacks on Yenke with Guard only when they are together, and casts Mighty Guard once when below 25% of max HP, buffing both himself and Yenke. Otherwise he uses Thunder, Blizzard and Bulldoze. Bulldoze switches their row position from front to back and vice-versa. If one has used it but not the other, the Guard status means nothing and Kimahri's attacks will do full damage. During this battle Kimahri can learn many Ronso Rage techniques. Strategy Biran and Yenke are always in Guard status, which means attacks are weakened as one blocks the other. Both use Bulldozer. Lancet or a Hi-Potions can be used to heal. The player should use Aqua Breath when Biran and Yenke are together and Fire Breath when they are separate. Killing Yenke first causes Biran to cast Berserk on himself, which means Kimahri will not be able to get his Ronso Rages like Mighty Guard if he has not used them yet. Killing Biran first will cause Yenke to use Haste, and in this state, he will not use White Wind, another valuable ability. It is suggested not to attack just one of them, and allow both of them to use these rages before defeating either if the player still needs to learn them. Other rages of possible interest from Biran are Thrust Kick, Doom, and Self-Destruct. Doom can be learned without Biran using it. If Doom is used on either Biran and Yenke, it will take 20 turns to kill them. If Kimahri learned Steal (ability from Rikku's path), he can steal useful Lv. 3 Key Spheres from Biran and Yenke, at least five of each. In addition, the player can get a lot of these ones, if customizes an armor with Master Thief ability (using the Pendulums obtained in Remiem Temple), to thereby he can getting always by each successful steal two Lv. 3 Key Sphere. Gallery FFX Aqua Breath EA.png|Aqua Breath. FFX Bulldoze.png|Bulldoze. FFX Mighty Guard EA.png|Mighty Guard. Related enemies *Yenke Ronso *??? ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Garik Ronso *Ronso Youth Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X fr:Biran Ronso (boss)